The present application relates generally to controls for internal combustion engines. Many efforts have been made to reduce internal combustion engine emissions. For diesel engines oxides of Nitrogen (NOx) and particulate emissions are significant areas of interest. Engine-out NOx emissions for Diesel engines can be significantly different at similar operating conditions (e.g., speed-fueling conditions) due to variations from sensor measurements, changes in back-pressure due to differences in the loading of a diesel particular filter (DPF), and uncertainty and variation in ambient conditions. Significant variation in engine-out NOx emissions can be caused by variations induced by air-handling system components which may include the EGR loop, the air-loop and exhaust back-pressure variation. Variation in engine-out emissions can result in inefficient or inadequate operation of post-engine emissions control or reduction systems and may result in an increased number or frequency of regeneration events such as for a particulate filter, an increase in consumption of reductant such as diesel exhaust fluid, and/or undesired emissions increases. Existing attempts at emissions control suffer from a number of drawbacks and limitations. There remains a significant need for the unique apparatuses, controls, methods, and systems disclosed herein.